juniperofandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian Harkness
'''Dorian Harkness '''is a serial killer and the descendant of Jack the Ripper. He is faceclaimed by Evan Peters. Background Dorian Harkness was born on September 5th, 2000 to an unstable mother and abusive father. He was raised in his mother's congregation, who believed that Dorian was the descendant of John Montague Druitt (AKA one of the Jack the Ripper suspects). As a baby, Dorian was often forced into satanic rituals worshipping him as a child conceived by darkness. Following his ninth birthday, Dorian was coerced into a ritual by his mother, Dorothy, which required him to eat the human flesh of another person who shared the same darkness. Struggling to find a sacrifice, Dorothy turned to her husband, Dorian's father, Henry. Having murdered him, Dorothy cooked up her husband's remains, afterward feeding him to Dorian. Eventually, Dorothy's rituals were discovered by the local sheriff and she was sent to a hospital. Placed into the foster system after the institutionalisation of his mother, Dorian began to follow in the shadows of his mother's congregation's teachings, killing his first victim—a frenemy in the foster system—by the age of ten. Having witnessed the murder, a caregiver, Barb, decided to help Dorian cover up his evil act, fostering him thereafter. When he hit puberty, Dorian began to see things that no other person could see: Shadows; Distorted imagery; And most notably, ghosts. On his fourteenth birthday, Dorian was visited by the ghost of Montague John Druitt, who expressed his delight of killing and encouraged Dorian to partake in the same "wonders." From thereon, Montague's ghost served as the only friend in his life that Dorian could relate to. Appearance Dorian is an attractive young man in his late teens. He is most notably expressive of his nature with his outward sense of fashion, always wearing grunge-style clothes. However, in his moments of bloodthirsty slaughter, he will often don a latex outfit, an odd ensemble of kink-themed attire that he explains is easily washable and covers any inclination of blood that may stain the normal clothes he wears. Due to the nature of the outfit, Dorian may wear it in sexual encounters, given his underlying venereal psychological attraction. Personality Having grown up in a family plagued by dysfunction and profound immorality, Dorian is notably shy upon first encounters. However, known to be a little more outward toward people who get to know him, the young boy tends to have a weird flare or streak. In times of rage, Dorian's shy demeanour can change to the likes of a bloodthirsty animal, often loosing every sense of humanity left within him. After claiming a victim, however, he turns to the shy comportment he once possessed, expressing his sorrow and regrets for the heinous act he'd just committed. Notes * Dorian is loosely based off characters from the ''American Horror Story ''fandom. ** These characters consist of Tate Langdon, Michael Langdon respectively. * Like Montague John Druitt, Dorian is also a gay man. However, he rarely uses the label and often acts upon instinct.